The mattress on an ordinary bed is supported such that it is essentially horizontal. This causes a problem for many persons who require a non-horizontal position for good sleep. For example, persons suffering from breathing difficulty often require elevation of their heads. Others require elevation of their feet.
Several devices have been proposed for adjusting the angle of a mattress. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,599,000 (Acufi) shows a device for adjusting the angle of a mattress that includes two spaced side bars for engaging an upper part of the mattress and legs that support the upper ends of the side bars at a desired height. U.S. Patent Re. 26,411 (Alsobrook, Jr.) shows an apparatus similar to that of Acuff except that it extends along the entire length of the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,346 (Carlson) shows a device also similar to that of Acuff that fits between the mattress and box spring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,005 (Merrill) shows a bed having an elevation frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,726 (Bisbee) shows a device with upper and lower support frames, the upper frame receiving the mattress and being adjustable.
All of the noted devices are large and not easily transported. This means that a person cannot easily carry the mattress adjusting device when traveling for use on other mattresses.